forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1018 DR
* Tuelhalva Drakewings of the Cult of the Dragon releases the devil god Gargauth from a pit in Peleveran, south of Chessenta. * King Tchazzar of Chessenta, secretly a dragon in disguise, vanishes whilst battling sahaugin from the Alamber Sea. His body is never found, and his followers believe he ascended to godhood. The Cult of Tchazzar is born.Brian R. James. "Chessenta" Dungeon #178. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, May 2010. * The period known as the Rage of Dragons begins when dragons sweep into the Heartlands, the southern and western shores of the Inner Sea, and areas surrounding the Shining Sea and launch attacks on the cities of the region. * Dragons wreak havoc across the kingdom of Cormyr. They raze Arabel, Dhedluk, Eveningstar, and a score of other settlements. Three red dragons and the black dragon Thauglorimorgorus, the famed Purple Dragon, descend upon Suzail, laying waste to much of the city. High Mage Thanderahast is seriously injured in airborne combat against Thauglorimorgorus. The Black Doom is finally defeated in the King's Forest in Cormyr after being lured into a trap and grounded. Crown Prince Azoun II lays the final blow with the aid of Jorunhast, apprentice to the Mage Royal, piercing Thauglor's brain with the sword Orbyn. * The city of Zhentil Keep is assaulted by dragons. The city ultimately turns away the attack, but not before the dragons manage to destroy the keep along with many of the lords who had taken up shelter inside of it. The city blames the attacks on the Cult of the Dragon, now recognizing it as a foe. * The black dragon Shammagar and the green dragon Claugiyliamatar attack the orc realm of Uruth Ukrypt, plundering their wealth and destroying their food supplies. Uruth Ukrypt is devastated. * Emerging from the Calim Desert, the dragon Sapphiraktar the Blue obliterates the cities of Calimport and Keltar. This acts marks the end of the Seventh Age of Calimshan and the beginning of the Eighth. * Mintar is left largely in ruins after a nearly month-long battle between the city's defenders and the blue dragon Iryklathagra. * Lheshayl and Ormauth are reduced to blackened ruins. In retaliation, four dragons are killed by Shining Plains mercenary groups, including the great wyrm Andraxis. * Tuelhalva Drakewings conquers the realm of Peleveran, aided by the devil god Gargauth. When Tuelhalva splits from the Sembian Cult of the Dragon, Algashon Nathaire raises an army of cultists, dragons, and dracoliches and destroys Peleveran. Both Algashon and Tuelhalva are killed in the fighting. * The Twisted Rune is now the most powerful organization in southwestern Faerûn, with agents in every country south of the High Moor and west of the Storm Horn Mountains. * When the king of Westgate is slain by a red dragon and dies without an heir, the mercenary lord Sarvyn Eorn, is acclaimed as his successor. Sarvyn reverses the Templeban Edict, allowing religious buildings back inside the city. The hills outside the walls where divine rites have been performed for the past 91 years are abandoned and eventually become known as the Hills of the Seven Lost Gods. * Alasklerbanbastos, a blue dragon in Threskel, allies the Mourktar cell of the Cult of the Dragon. They transform the dragon into a dracolich. References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}